1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil pipe stopper, and particularly to one that can be employed for stopping two different oil pipes, for lowering the expense of purchasing tools, and for ease of carrying and using tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a car is to be repaired, various kinds of oil pipes of the car have to be detached from the car for facilitating maintenance and after the oil pipes are disassembled, the orifices of the oil pipes must be blocked to prevent oil in the oil pipes from leaking out. There are two types of oil pipes: a single-orifice oil pipe and a double-orifice oil pipe. A conventional way of stopping a single orifice oil pipe, referring to FIG. 1, is to employ an oil pipe clamp 1 that is composed of an upper clamping plate 10 and a lower clamping plate 11 facing each other. The upper clamping plate 10 and the lower clamping plate 11 are pivotally combined together by a pivot 12. A torsional spring 13, which is provided between the upper clamping plate 10 and the lower clamping plate 11, has two ends respectively urging against an inner side of one end of the upper clamping plate 10 and an inner side of one end of the lower clamping plate 11. The other end of the upper clamping plate 10 is provided with a stopping member 100, and the other end of the lower clamping plate 11 is provided with an engagement groove 110 that can hold a single-orifice oil pipe A. Thus, the stopping member 100 at the upper clamping plate 10 of the oil pipe clamp 1 can block the pipe orifice A1 of the oil pipe A, while the oil pipe A can be firmly engaged in the engagement groove 110 of the lower clamping plate 11. By so designing, the oil pipe A can be firmly clamped and held by both the upper clamping plate 10 and the lower clamping plate 11, and the pipe orifice A1 of the oil pipe A can be blocked to stop the oil in the oil pipe A from leaking out. Another conventional oil pipe clamp, being indicated by reference numeral 2 and used for stopping a double-orifice oil pipe B, as shown in FIG. 2, is composed of an upper clamping plate 20 and a lower clamping plate 21 facing each other and pivotally combined together by a pivot 22. A torsional spring 23 is assembled between the upper and the lower clamping plates 20, 21 and has two ends respectively urging against an inner side of one end of the upper clamping plate 20 and an inner side of one end of the lower clamping plate 21. An upper stopping member 200 is provided at an inner side of the other end of the upper clamping plate 20. A lower stopping member 210 is provided at an inner side of the other end of the lower clamping plate 21. Thus, the oil pipe B can be clamped and held by the oil pipe clamp 2, and the pipe orifices B1 at two sides of the head of the oil pipe B can be respectively blocked by the stopping member 200 at the upper clamping plate 20 and the stopping member 210 at the lower clamping plate 21 for preventing the oil in the oil pipe B from leaking out.
However, according to the conventional oil pipe clamps mentioned above, when a car is repaired, two different clamping tools must be prepared for use anytime for matching with two different oil pipes A and B, and this may cause trouble and inconvenience in repairing the car and may increase the expense of purchasing clamping tools.